An Angry Lily
by mselphabathropp109
Summary: Um.. sort of AU, because Lily isn't mad at snape...... James,Sirius and Remus pull one over on snape. lily's reaction is fairly predictable but amusing. Or so I've been told. R&R!


**An Angry Lily **

**(Prompt #1)**

**by: wanna~b~mrs~edward~cullen**

**Rating: K+ for a bad word. ONE time.**

standard disclaimer applies: the only thing I own here is the plot. Lily, James, Sirius, blah blah blah aren't mine, because if they were, Lily and James wouldn't have died.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the village of Godric's Hollow, a small argument between friends is occurring….

"But James…!" whined Sirius

"No, Padfoot! I promised Lily I wouldn't!"

This earned a sigh from Sirius. "But, Prongs, that was like, 5th year!"

James' resolve was unyielding. "No, Sirius."

"Fine!" Sirius pouted, which was followed by sticking his tongue out at James, and spun; he had Disapparated away.

"Well!" Lily remarked as she walked into their cozy living room, bearing a tray laden with various homemade sweets, the aroma filling the room. "That was odd for you two. What was that all about?"

"Nothing!" James said just a little bit too quickly.

"Mmhm." Lily absently agreed as she laid out yet another tray full of food on the dining room table in the adjoining room. "Well, Sirius and Remus should be here for dinner soon. I don't know what's keeping them, honestly!"

The brass doorknocker's distinct sound echoed throughout the house, which resulted in the wail of an infant from the second floor.

"I swear, James, if not for your friends, Harry would actually sleep!" Lily yelled playfully as she walked up the stairs to the nursery.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After everyone had enjoyed their fill of Butterbeer, pudding, and lots of peanut brittle for dessert, James pulled Remus aside.

"Moony, I need your advice. Padfoot wants me to pull one over on ol' Snivelly, but I have no idea what to do!"

"What?!" Remus demanded "You can't possibly do that! You promised Lily you wouldn't."

"I know……" James shrugged "But she didn't go out with me till two years later…"

Remus heaved a sigh. "Go ahead, then. I'll help if you want."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, what are you three up to?" Lily asked, her voice oozing suspicion.

"Nothing!" Sirius said too quickly.

She was still suspicious, but dropped the subject.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, almost got it… There!" James grinned.

A pair of formerly black, bat like robes that Sirius had stolen from Snape with every intention of returning them. However, they were now flashing red and gold.

With a quick spell, Remus smiled weakly. "Now Snape will see them as black, but not anyone else."

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Bing! Bing! Bing! _The doorbell rang the next morning, followed by another wail from the nursery.

"You turn, James!" Lily called out, getting up off her favorite large armchair. She walked side-by-side with James until the stairs, there she turned and opened the door.

"Severus? What happened?"

He wore gold and red flashing robes. Looking closer, she realized the the was miniature lions.

"What do you mean?" he asked in utter confusion. "I came by to say hello."

She stopped. "But…your…robes…" she began, trailing off. "May I try something?" she inquired.

A tiny nod followed by, "certainly" was Snape's response.

Lily muttered a string of words with wand in hand.

A quick shimmer of light surrounded the robes and dissipated,

"Now look." she instructed him. Snape looked down and swore loudly. when Lily arched an eyebrow, he apologized.

"May I kill the Marauders?" he asked bitterly

She smiled. "Nope, but thanks for asking."

"Farewell, and don't get yourself arrested." Snape said before Disapparating away.  
"JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" she yelled, too angry to censor herself.

When James tentatively walked down the stairs, she embarked on her rant. "James Potter, how dare you bewitch Severus' robes, especially after you swore not to! I am disgusted with you! You are a horrible role model!"

Remus and Sirius Apparated in. "Hello Lily. Prongs, did you see ol' Snivelly? That was classic!" Sirius bubbled.

"You were in on this? I'd expect this of you Sirius, but not you, Remus." She snatched Harry out of James' arms. "Goodnight James. Boys, if you'd leave, I'm going to set up the Caterwauling curse and Anti-Apparition spells. Oh, and James? Enjoy the couch."

With that, she went upstairs with Harry and locked James n the living room.

**AN: So, did you like it? Did you not? Any type of review is fine; come on, it's not that hard! you just click that button and type.**


End file.
